Recently, removing heat from heat-generators has been considered as an important object in various fields. Particularly for various electronic equipment and electronic devices such as personal computers, removing heat from heat-generating electronic parts (hereinafter, referred to as “heat-generating part”) has been an important object. As a temperature rises at the heat-generating part, malfunctions may occur, and this will result in a major cause of failures in the equipment. Conventionally, for a thermal conductive member used in a part of a heat-dissipating and cooling structure for a heat-generating member or the like mounted on a substrate, a thermal conductive dissipating sheet or the like has been proposed, and used in various fields for the purpose of removing heat from heat-generating parts in various electronic equipment and various electronic devices such as personal computers (see JP H07-183434A).
However, since heat generation at such a heat-generating part has increased more and more recently, thermal conductive members and heat-dissipating sheets are required to have a high thermal conductivity Since a heat-dissipating sheet of a rubber sheet (e.g., Thercon TR manufactured by Fuji Polymer Industries Co., Ltd.) has a limited performance in improving the thermal conductivity, use of heat-dissipating gel sheets has been increased due to its softness and good adhesiveness. Even such a heat-dissipating gel sheet cannot sufficiently account for the increasing heat output at heat-generating parts, and sometimes, the sheet cannot meet the requirement.
In light of these circumstances, recently, a thermal conductive grease or the like has been often used, since the grease can be applied and spread to form an extremely thin film, and it provides excellent adhesiveness between a heat-generating part and a heat-dissipating member, while the operability is sacrificed.